That Old Black Magic
by Ms.M
Summary: I wrote this before the death of John Spencer. I just found it. I decided to post this with out changes. I hope you enjoy it.


That Old Black Magic:

A tribute to John Spencer.

_I don't write AU. I actually wrote this before John died. I post it as a last goodbye – what could have been. I have left it the way I wrote it back then.

* * *

_

Leo looked down at his paper work in utter disarray. He almost didn't hear the small clearing of a man's throat in his doorway.

Leo looked up. "Toby, what the hell?" His mouth was wide open and his glasses were set on the bridge of his noise. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a pass." He picked up the pass around his neck and flipped it in Leo's direction.

"Listen, Toby — " Leo went back to his paper work. "I know you coming by is all good and brings back that certain air of nostalgia– or nausea, I'm not sure which, for my pre-heart attack days—ahhh...here it is..." Leo sat down in his chair and opened one of the folders. "No, this isn't it." He stood up and tore off his glasses. "Margaret!"

"She's away."

"Ahhh." He began sifting again. "I mean I know everyone in this building knows you occasionally write speeches for me, hell everyone in Washington knows, but it really isn't such a good idea for a felon to be walking these hallways."

"Actually, technically, I've been pardoned soo--"

"Yeah, and technically I'm _not _an alcoholic 'cause I don't drink."

"Yeah...well.."

"Toby, I really don't have time for this–I'm sorry, I've got way too much on my hands with Serwell going off and dying on me. Why does a perfectly good man go and do a thing like that?"

"Boggles the mind."

"Anyway, I don't have time, I have to find a new Chief of Staff as in yesterday–_Margaret_!"

"Still not there." Toby had one eye on the outside door.

"What? What?" He looked at Toby.

"I thought perhaps you might need some help–a reinforcement until you find..." Toby looked for the words. "A Chief of Staff you find aptly suited...for your.."

Leo looked at him with an unhappy look.

"_Unique_ temperament."

"You should talk."

Toby smiled.

"Well, who? Oh, no." Leo started to laugh. "You?" He went back to his papers. "It'd be a cold day in hell. What, you think I'd want you as my Chief of Staff? I don't even want you in this office––you think being my go-to-guy is a better option? That happens and I think it's more than likely someone finds one of our bodies stuffed in the basement after like_ half_ a day. Nice try, go back to Colombia and wrestle some brains over there. Give a few cocky kids C's on their evaluation of socialized government essay."

"It's Columbia. They don't have co-eds. They're all math nerds or basketball players." He paused. "And I didn't mean me."

"Who?

"Claudia Jean Cregg."

"C.J.?"

"Yeah."

"C.J.'s got a family in Santa Monica and a six figure deal on the lecture circuit. She doesn't want to be my Chief of Staff."

"Oh, really..." C.J.'s smiling face appeared in the door way. She looked fit and her hair was now a nostalgic red of old.

Leo's face lit up.

"C.J." He walked from behind his desk. "How are you? Look at you." He hugged her. "You look great."

"Leo, you saw me last year at the library."

"So, you look great. You changed your hair?"

"Well, Danny likes me as a red-head." She smiled. "Plus, I've always wanted a color coded family– we're thinking of painting the house orange."

"How's the kid?"

"Great.

"You got pictures, I wanna see pictures."

"Sure, in my purse, I left it outside–since when did you become so soft and fuzzy?"

"Hey, I'm a grandfather now, we're all suppose to be soft and fuzzy."

"Not by my estimation," Toby said softly.

"Yeah, well whatever fabric softener you're using, I want in on it," C.J. joked.

"How's Danny?

"He's great."

"Still a horses ass?"

"Would I marry any other?"

"Good girl," he smiled.

"This is great. How long you both in town? I should call Mallory, have someone take care of the kids, we'll all go out and get a bite to eat."

"Actually..." C.J. looked at Toby and back at Leo.

"Wait, you weren't kidding on this?" Leo was agog.

"No." C.J. seemed shocked.

"You can't be my Chief of Staff." He paused. "It'd be a step down for you." He waved her off.

"No, it wouldn't–"

"What about the kid?"

"I have a nanny, Danny's staying in town and doing some work for The Post and---"

"I don't know..." He turned his head and yelled toward the door, "Margaret!"

"She's not there..." C.J. didn't like the reception she was getting.

"Still..." Toby gave C.J. a look as he finished her sentence.

"Ohh, I'll just find it myself." Leo walked out of his office and C.J. and Toby followed.

"It would just be temporary, until you find someone." C.J. called after him.

"You'll be too distracted, you have to spend time with your kid, C.J. This is a very important time for children, they need their mothers.."

"I'm sorry Leo, did you just say a woman can't be a parent and have a job!"

"No, I didn't just say that–I just need someone who isn't gonna bring their home life into the job."

"And I won't."

"Kids running around this place–this is the US government not Chuck E. Cheese." Leo was finally in the bullpen of the vice president's office.

"For God's sake's Leo, it's not like I'm gonna breast feed in the middle of OEOB!"

The entire office was silent as all eyes where on C.J.

C.J. lowered her head in embarrassment. Toby tried to hold in his laugher as much as he could.

"I would entirely hope so since the kid's like... four." Toby joked.

C.J. gave Toby a look.

"We should all have had such loving and devoted mothers." Leo smirked in Toby's direction.

Toby smiled.

C.J. gave the two men disgusted looks.

"Can we just..." C.J. motioned toward an empty office.

Leo and Toby walked in and C.J. followed.

"Listen, I like how well thought out you all think you're being." Leo looked to C.J. "And I'm sorry I just offended you."

"And working mothers all over the country, Leo," C.J. said crossly.

Leo continued talking. "Ahh, yeah..anyway. I'm fine. Really. I'll be fine. I'll don't need someone temporary, I'm just gonna look until I find the right person."

"And in the meantime nothing gets done 'cause you don't trust the guy next to you–or your still lookin' for one." C.J. protested. "Come one, Leo..."

"I think I know how to do this-- I've been here before."

"And what? Staff yourself? You know you can't do that." C.J. protested.

"Josh thinks it's a good idea. " Toby interjected.

"Oh...Josh sent you two.." Toby knew all the goings on at the White House more than when he worked there it seemed.

"He made a few phone calls, yes." Toby chimed in.

"You got some great agendas going Leo." C.J. made her case. "You're the most influential vice-president in years—you have the President's ear. Strike while the iron is hot. " Nothing was said. "You really want to lose the ball on things—'cause you're ten steps behind looking for a damn memo."

"Ahhh." He looked around. "Temporary?"

"Just until we find someone you're comfortable with." C.J. was strong and sure.

"I don't know..." He looked at C.J. "I love ya, CJ. I love your kid. I'm glad you and Danny are happy together–but does it really look good that my Chief of Staff is married to—"

"We took care of that." She took a breath. "Danny has agreed to go on a sabbatical for a short time to finish his book." She took a breath.

"And he's alright about that– with that?"

"Well, he's not over the moon about it, but you know I give him a little somethin' somethin' on the side and–" She saw Leo's freaked out look. "And...yeah, I have to remember those jokes aren't as funny anymore are they?"

"No." Leo was firm.

"They kinda become a little too personal now, don't they?"

"Ya think!?" Leo wasn't happy with the entire conversation.

"Sorry." C.J. lowered her head.

"So, this would be temporarily?"

"Yes." C.J. eyes glittered as she knew she was getting through.

"Until I find someone else I trust?"

"Yes."

"Then you go back to Santa Monica?"

"Or wherever the sun don't shine—really it's up to you." She said with her dry wit.

Leo looked around for a moment and paced.

He looked at C.J. and Toby who looked at Leo with his own question mark looks.

C.J. looked like she was awaiting his answer.

Leo walked toward the door and put his hand on the doorframe.

"When we're in the room don't be so up front with the sarcasm. I may like it, but you know those muckity mucks in the senate." He smiled. "They _ain't _got no sense of humor." He walked out the door.

Toby laughed and C.J. actually squealed a little.

"That means you follow me, C.J.!" Leo was heard shouting from outside the door.

"Ohh... yeah." She said her good-byes to Toby and awkwardly made her way out of the room.

* * *

Thanks, Boss.


End file.
